


in the dark

by gaynap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, lowercase cause it was originally from my twt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynap/pseuds/gaynap
Summary: bad and skeppy dance.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> dont send to any ccs!

bad brings it up out of the blue. it's a quiet late night when bad mentions that they've been together for a while and haven't danced yet. skeppy scoffs, "what are we, 60?" he chuckles. bad pouts. "its not an old person thing! its sweet," he defends. skeppy turns around in his chair to look at bad, who was nervously scrolling on his phone. "what kind of music do people even dance to? classical? jesus," he scoffs "my point still stands that its an old person thing!" ...bad sighs and turns off his phone

"c'mon skeppy, it's nice once you've tried it," bad says, while getting up off of the bed. "i can search for a good song on your computer," he offers. skeppy crosses his arms. "i don't know, like, what if i'm bad at it though?"

"i am too, if it's any consolation," bad says, smiling fondly. "...okay, i'll try just this once," skeppy admits, finally stepping away from his pc to let bad search up a song. skeppy stands in silence for a moment before a soft and slow song he doesnt recognize starts playing. skeppy smiles in spite of himself and rolls his eyes. "how cheesy," he teases. bad ignores him and grips skeppys hand. bad said he wasnt good but skeppy thinks otherwise. he's definitely just following bad's lead, mirroring whatever he does but he feels his heart pound anyways.

"skeppy, why are you so tense?" bad asks. skeppy forcibly relaxes and mutters a quick apology. bad pulls him close and they sway back and forth slowly to the music. skeppy blushes and feels his whole body fill with warmth. "see, you're getting the hang of it," bad says softly.

they dance slowly for a few more moments before the music fades and bad's movements slow. they're left in the dark, only illuminated by the dim monitor behind bad. skeppy feels safe, he feels like nothing can come between him and bad.

before he knows it he presses a gentle and quick kiss on bad's lips and sees bad smile as he pulls away. "nice, right?" bad asks. "i guess," skeppy groans lightheartedly, before bad presses their lips together once again.


End file.
